No One's Gonna Love You Like I Do
by OpheliusRex
Summary: A collection of smut-shots. All Pepperony. BAsically just crap that starts in my mind and gets typed frantically down before i forget it... enjoy xD. probably eventually spoilers for IM2. Movieverse.
1. Anything to See you Smile

It was a Wednesday and an unremarkable one at that. Tony Stark sat patiently waiting for some new improvements to render onscreen, watching out of the corner of his eye the news of the day before on the TV opposite him. He checked the clock repeatedly; 2:30 came and went with nothing to help clear his mind. Without a true distraction, his mind drifted to Pepper. Always it was Pepper that invaded the privacy of his mind when he least expected it, nowadays more than ever. He chewed on a pen cap and wondered.

He wondered what Pepper was doing. What she was wearing under that tight skirt and just too low to be strictly professional blouse. He wondered if she was wearing anything underneath all that. He wondered if she wanted him like he wanted her, and mostly, he wondered why she had put up with him as long as she had. He knew that he loved her; he had no way to know how or whether to show it. She had never given him a definite assurance of either side, so he waited. Miserable. Hiding it by fucking every single possible redhead he could and whatever blonde or brunette he encountered between them. All clean, most reporters or high-end journalists, all meaningless. Every single time he woke he felt a surge of hope that he would roll over to a freckled face, the one he knew so well, and the blue-green eyes he so deeply desired. And every single time he was disappointed.

He spat out the pen cap and sighed, and then froze. He heard an echoed sigh, and the workshop didn't have an echo. Not to mention the answering sigh had been more like a… breath of the sort that seemed to warrant giving up. Not his sigh; Pepper's.

He swiveled in the chair to see her standing there in the doorway. Her hair was halfway in and halfway out of the loose ponytail that had contained it earlier that day, like she'd been repeatedly running her hands through it (an anxious habit of hers that was only practiced in private), her lower lip was caught between her teeth and she was looking at him like she was only just seeing him for the first time. Tony choked on his own breath; she was beautiful and more than anything he wanted her hair to look the way it did because of _his_ hands, to ask what was wrong and have to coax it out of her with kisses. He wanted to be with her. He wanted her.

He stared and she stood and breathed and they waited until she spoke, finally: "I need to try something," she told him, and shattered his world into a thousand tiny pieces.

He had barely stood before she had wrapped herself around him in the most feminine of ways, arms twined around his shoulders, hands buried in the hair at the nape of his neck, lips slanted against his in a breathless and passionate kiss. Tony decided not to question his good fortune ('_not yet_') and let his hands fall around her perfectly-shaped hips, dragging her flush to his warm and eager body. They pulled apart when oxygen became a neccsesity and stood breathing into each other's faces, eyes locked.

"I can now die a happy man," he told her on a whim, and she laughed breathlessly. "You are a helpless, spoiled vagrant," she told him, not without affection; brushing her fingers along his jaw, "and I love you all the more for it."

Tony smiled and sighed at the same time- with relief now instead of anxiety- against her lips. "Love me?" he asked, needing to hear it again, out of context. Pepper closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his. "Only always," she agreed smilingly. "Tell me you hadn't guessed."

He shrugged. "Not really," he admitted, "I figured it was impossible. I mean… you're Pepper Potts. You're together and organized and responsible and you deserve someone who is capable of holding you up and not aggravating you to the point of homicide every five minutes." She laughed again, a musical sound that sent a thrill from his head to his toes and back up again. "I like homicide," was all she could think to say, and he kissed her again, softly. Just to prove he could.

"I love you too," he said needlessly between kisses, hands busied in pulling her hair tie out. He hit his swivel chair and pulled her into his lap as they laughed together, lips to cheeks. She let a hand fall to his growing erection and he groaned, involuntarily bucking into her hand, head falling back onto the top of the chair in bliss. Pepper pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to his neck, nipping at the tender skin just below his ear. He knew how close he was to coming undone; he could feel it and he kissed her to keep from the torture of her talented mouth.

"Is this how we're gonna do this?" she asked into his neck. Tony had the sudden vision of Pepper bent over his desk, gloriously naked, her long body stretched out in front of him and he moaned despite himself. "I don't care," he admitted, "As long as we do it soon." She nestled her knees on either side of his hips so that she was wedged between him and the arms of the chair, resting almost entirely on his lap and his prominent hard-on. "God," he breathed, fumbling with the bottom of her skirt, pushing it up onto her hips, "We are going to be good together, Pepper," he told her and kissed her roughly. She made an agreeable noise and tugged his t-shirt over his head, skimming her hands over his bare chest.

He in turn made quick work of her button-down, ripping it apart and sending buttons twanging in every direction. Pepper gasped into his mouth at the feel of his hands on her skin, through the lace of her bra, and nipped his lips apart to kiss him again. "That was my favorite shirt," she hissed under her breath, unclasping her bra and tossing it to the floor. "You owe me."

He ignored her and kissed the hollow between her breasts, drowning in the smoothness of her skin and the scent of her enveloping him. He barely had time to find one sensitive nipple with his mouth before Pepper's hand fell to his zipper and yanked it down unceremoniously. He laughed against her collarbone and lifted her up off of him briefly so that they could get his jeans and boxers off of him and her panties off from under her skirt. "I didn't even know that they _made_ Krispy Kreme themed boxers," she told him, smirking. "Hey," he smoothed his hands over her thighs, feeling goosebumps rise from his touch, "Don't knock it. I got up at four in the morning to stand in line for those." Her gaze grew serious and his hands stilled at her hipbones.

"Tony," she started, resting her hands on his bare shoulders, "I…I have to be sure, before we do this, that this is what you want. I mean… me. I have to know that you want me, not just…" she squeezed her eyes shut and her nails scraped ever so lightly against the muscles of his shoulders. He rested his forehead against hers and tipped his chin forward to kiss her gently. "It was always you I wanted," he said softly. "I love you, Pepper. I have loved you since the day you pointed out my accounting mistake."

It was all the encouragement she needed. She pressed down onto him with no warning, leaving him breathless and frozen as she adjusted to the feel of him inside her. He gasped out a breath and gripped her hips in strong hands. "This isn't going to last very long," he warned her. "Me either," she confided, dropping one hand from his shoulders to twine fingers with one of his hands. "It's okay."

And it was okay. Much better than okay, once she started to move. His hips matched her pace perfectly and their foreheads stayed pressed together as she leaned into him, one hand braced on his chest. Just as Tony predicted, he didn't last long. The feel of Pepper surrounding him, the brush of her long hair in his face and their perfect rhythm sent him over the edge disappointingly soon and he groaned as much in pleasure as in frustration. He had wanted to last much longer, to draw out Pepper's and his pleasure as long as he could, but the sexual tension between them had created a kind of continuous game of foreplay that had gone on for years now, and he just couldn't take it. Once he reached down between their bodies to brush his knuckles across her clit, Pepper wasn't far behind him, moaning his name and falling against him, spent.

After a few minutes of lying like that, his arms wrapped around her and her hands tracing lines on his chest, she stirred and spoke, her smile evident in her tone.

"Some Krispy Kreme would be really great right now," she told him, and he laughed.


	2. A Better Side to Admire

Tony was having dreams again. Extremely vivid dreams. Extremely _frustrating _dreams.

Tony is dreaming about Pepper Potts every night and sometimes during the day when he stops paying attention, and she knows it.

Though it may not be widely known, Pepper Potts is nothing if not a master of seduction- and she's been playing him for years. She's just waiting until he's ready for her, and oh, he's ready.

The days blur together. The summer is hot and lazy and not much needs to be done as far as missions go. Neither party has spoken at length about the kisses on the roof months ago; whenever the subject is brought up they always end up fighting or flirting or both, which is arousing and unsettling and on her part, downright _mean_ sometimes.

She shows up at his house just as he's getting ready for another boring night meeting. It's seven o'clock, too late for her to still be working, but he lets her in, wondering somewhere in the back of his mind what's going on.

"Hi," she says, flustered from the evening heat, a few hairs having strayed from her ponytail. "I forgot to give you these contracts early. Nothing big, just some stuff for R&D. I just need them signed by tomorrow and you're putting that tie on backwards."

She's right, he is. He's too busy looking at her. Is this what she dresses like when she's not at work? Tight jeans, strappy shirt, matching strappy heels….damn, she's gorgeous and he can't help but stare. He swallows as she reaches for his neck like it's the most normal thing in the world. In other circumstances, it would be, but he hasn't even said a word yet and she's just taking him by storm.

"I can do it," he protests, for lack of anything to say. He doesn't really want her to stop and she knows it so it doesn't stop her. Her hot little fingers dance across his neck as she does up his tie and then her hand closes around it, slowly, ominously. She looks up into his eyes and smiles.

"You couldn't even pick out matching suits without me," she tells him, and he has no reason to argue. She's too close to him, her body mere inches from his. He swallows again. "I'm actually very good with clothes," he mumbles, unsure of himself for the first time in a long time. She laughs and tugs on the tie, pulling his head down the inch or so she needs to span the distance between them.

It is not the first time they've kissed, if the roof counts, but it feels like it should be. Kissing her makes him feel like a nervous teenager again, like he has too many body parts and he has no idea what to do with half of them. He settles for dropping his hands to her hips, tugging her just that little bit closer, and running his tongue along her bottom lip.

He's rewarded by a strange, breathy little moan from the back of her throat that forces them apart, eyes locked, and quite suddenly he feels in control.

"That was…stupid," she says absently, not making any move to get closer or further away. He smirks and reminds her, "Your idea, Potts," before he presses a kiss to her jaw, and then the soft skin just below her right ear. She shivers against him and makes an appreciative noise against his shoulder, clutching at his neck with her arms. "Okay, true. And maybe it's not so stupid."

"You finally admit it," he agrees, backing her against the nearest wall, pressing his hips against hers. She tells him to shut up and then she kisses him, full force, all tongue and teeth and hands pressing into his back through his jacket and shirt. The heat of his body against hers is all she's wanted for the past few days and warmth floods her, pooling just below her stomach in a slowly growing ache. Tony slips his thigh between hers and kisses her back, his tongue toying with hers, their teeth clacking uncomfortably for a moment. She groans into his mouth and he shudders against her, tearing their lips apart. "We should have done this a long time ago," he acknowledges breathlessly. Her only answer is to push him off of her and say, "Bedroom," leaving no room for argument. Not that he would argue. He is now sporting a prominent erection and he knows from the flush of her cheeks and the throb of her pulse point that she's just as aroused as he is.

He grabs her hand and half-drags, half-escorts her to his room. As soon as he slams the door shut she kisses him, helping him get rid of his jacket and starting on the buttons of his shirt.

But Tony has to be in charge. He lifts Pepper effortlessly and revels in the surprised little yelp he's answered with. She squirms in his arms and manages, somehow, to get his tie off of his neck. Her eyes shine in the dim lighting through his tinted wall of windows and she bites her lip. "I haven't taken a single article of clothing off of you," he says, backing up in the general direction of his bed. "You're wearing more clothes," she points out, just as his calves hit the side of the bed and he topples over backwards. They fall onto his bed in a tangle of sheets and quiet laughter. He toes off his shoes that he'd only barely put on when she'd shown up, removes his socks, has half a mind to tell her to keep her heels on but reminds himself that there will be another time for that.

He gets rid of the pesky button-down and is about to get rid of his undershirt when Pepper grabs a handful of the soft white material and drags his lips to hers, her other hand ghosting over his ass. He smiles somewhere in the midst of all of this. Pepper is a 'butt' woman, apparently, which amuses him to no end. Their tongues jockey for supremacy and he pours every ounce of his being into that kiss, hands braced on either side of her ribs, holding himself up above her. Her hands fall to the hem of his undershirt and tug upward, a request that he indulges happily. Though the removal of his shirt breaks the kiss, he goes right back to what he had been doing, pressing hot, openmouthed kisses to Pepper's jawline and neck, leading down to her collarbone as he slipped her straps away from her shoulders with gentle, teasing hands.

She's whispering as her hands explore his chest, things that he's only barely registering, and when he does he realizes that she is being incredibly dirty and he is so hard it hurts. He pauses and rocks back on his heels for a moment, sucking air in through gritted teeth as he attempts to regain control of himself. Beneath him Pepper smirks and pulls the top over her head, revealing her lack of bra and making it that much harder for Tony to concentrate.

"God, Pepper," he breathes, falling forward, catching himself with his arms only a few inches from her body. She arches her back and cups the back of his neck in her hands. He can feel the peaks of her nipples against his chest and he bucks involuntarily against her, their hipbones knocking slightly. She laughs at his reaction and kisses him softly, slowly, turning his urgent fire into a slow burn.

She pulls back a few centimeters so that their lips are touching and not touching, her eyes are lidded and he knows that his are wide and hopes that she can see the effect she's having on him.

It's clear that she does when her delicate hands fall to the bulge in his slacks and tug down the zipper. His arms shake slightly at the feel of her hands on him through fabric and he can do nothing but hold himself up as she tugs his pants down his hips and pulls them all the way off with her feet, kicking them off the bed.

He needs to be in control again or he's not going to last much longer, so he kisses her briefly and begins his descent over the smooth heat of her body. He kisses and licks and nibbles his way from one breast to another, leaving her chest heaving, her hands buried in his hair, her mouth forming his name over and over in a whispery plea for something he's all too happy to give.

His fingers hook into her belt loops and he kisses a wet trail from one hipbone to the other and back again, dipping briefly into the indent of her navel with his tongue just for her reaction (a hoarse moan that shoots adrenaline from his brain to every nerve in his body). He is torturing her just as much to buy himself time as he is just to watch her fall apart by his doing.

He tugs down the zipper of her jeans and pulls them as slowly as he can from her waist to a place where they rest just behind her knees and she _whimpers_, honest to God _whimpers_ when he tugs her underwear to the same place. He pulls both garments off and tosses them over his shoulder, not conscious of where they land and not caring.

Looking up at her from where he is now, nestled between her legs, she is radiantly beautiful. His eyes trail from the plane of her stomach to the twin swells of her breasts with their tempting peaks, heaving with each shallow breath she takes. She is propped up on her elbows to watch him and her hair is now almost completely down from the ponytail, stray strawberry locks strewn over her face and neck. Her blue-green eyes are wide with arousal, her face flushed a lovely shade of peach, and she is biting her lip, watching him watch her.

He crawls back up her body and kisses her with as much soul and romance as he can muster in his eager state, trying to convince her with his lips and tongue that this isn't just about sex. She kisses him back and makes quick work of his boxers with her feet (he wonders if she's just skilled like that or if it's something she's done before). There's nothing separating them, nothing stopping them, and he slides into her without warning.

They gasp simultaneously and Pepper falls back onto the bed, head pressed into the mattress, hair fanning out around her as she moans his name. He leans onto his elbows to kiss her chin and her jaw and the corner of her mouth, cupping her shoulders in his hands to brace her, and then he begins to move.

She locks her ankles just above his ass and pulls him in closer, deeper than he would have gone without her permission for fear of hurting her. She gasps out his name and then she's being dirty again and he kisses her clumsily. They break apart from the kiss and he focuses on the feel of her around him, so smooth and hot and wonderful, and she scatters kisses across his chest and neck, lingering over the arc reactor.

She's further gone than he thought; he can tell as she starts to grow more desperate, fingernails digging into his shoulders as she tries to pull him impossibly closer and he slows, torturing her. She mutters something mutinously under her breath that he doesn't care to understand and reaches up to bite his ear with a sharp little tug that makes him drop his head and speed up again, thrusting into her with abandon. She massages his shoulders like maybe she feels bad about biting him, but he definitely doesn't. She comes just a moment or two before him, tightening her legs around him and gasping and moaning his name. The feel of her clenching around him once, twice, is all it takes to send him over the edge with her.

He rests more of his weight on her (not all of it, he's too afraid to break her), letting his head fall against her chest for the few minutes it takes for him to recover, and she traces lazy circles on his faintly-sweaty back with one hand, the other still buried in his hair.

When he is able to form coherent thoughts again, he pulls slowly out of her and rolls onto his back next to her, letting out a sigh of contentment. Beside him Pepper yawns quietly, resting her hands on her stomach. He flips onto his side to face her properly and grins, that stupid cocky grin that he knows she loves and hates.

"I'm missing a meeting right now," he tells her, "And it is _so_ worth it."

The look on her face is worth the swat on the shoulder.


End file.
